the angel rules
by mzdestiiny1
Summary: Fighting to survie a painfull wound.Zoey has had her back turn on by all of her friends yet again. She struggles to gain her strength. Her only Salvation is Kalona. What will she choose an enemys salvation, or an even greater Enemy death.
1. my hate for her

Hope you guys like it there is gunna a be a whole lot of lemons in this story so rated 15+ lol. All so check out my over story **The day I die will be the day I will live again **

**Kalona pov**

**she would never by like the woman I truly loved, The queen sat in our newly built palace by the Humans and Vampires. **

**"my Queen" I approched neferet sitting on our chambers bed. she Sat in silence, I knew exactly what had forced her into this state. **

**"what troubles you my love" I said sitting beside her and caressing her soft arms. she slowly turned to me, making my voice sound purely inoccent. **

**"do not speak to me with love in your Voice Kalona, you know exactly what troubles me, if you were mortal I would have killed you by now". she had been weeping her eyes the colour of the mortal blood I had witnessed her slaying over the past two days. **

**I bent down to kiss her on the shoulders,ignoring her comment, but she stopped me with her hands, she lifted my face up with her cold hands, and met my eyes, she showed me anger and love in there depth. **

**"you had the chance to do it what makes her so special" her voice was a hard whisper. **

**"forget her my love it is you and I now, this is our world" I filled my voice with seductiveness like what I always did when, I wanted possesse her. she tensed up and a tear dripped from her eyes. **

**she slapped my hard on the face and pulled away from me running to the over side of our huge the bed. **

**"You dare lay your hand on me like that!" at the same time I screamed the words at her I knew I did not want her any more, I felt hatred towards her, anger towards the woman I created. **

**And I would take back the power I gave to her and out cast her making her mortal again. **

**"you called me your possession,like i am property. last time I cheeked I was your lover" she screamed back at me. **

**I lifted my hands straight out in front of me, tears were dripping down her icy beautiful face but that didn't put me off. she took steps away from me towards the wall in my big room. muttering the words **

**"please dont do this my love" she looked absoulty distrot, by this time she was crumpled on the ground and shaking.**

**"I gave you your power I shall take it back, by the name of the darkness that I spread through out this land I commanded you to withdraw your self from this Immortal, and return to me" I spoke the words with power. **

**Neferet started shaking and I watched as the dark mist escaped from her body, and enter my hands. **

**"No , no ,no!! I belong with you. we are more alike,then that bitch. I can bring you love that no one else can" I looked down at the mortal begining to walk towards me,i showed pure disgust in my eyes. **

**"I've know love better than you have given to me"I added a hit of hummer to my cold voice.**

**she stopped her eyes wide with shock I laughed at her pathetic expression. **

**"you seriously thought through the nights we were together that I was making love to you , you are sadly mistaken. All the while I made you scream from the pleasure I gave you the only way I cared on was the thought of my A-ya"**

**I walked from her out through the hallway and called down to my sons from the high floor I was on. **

**"search the grounds for my A-ya she must be hidden with her worth less friends" I made my voice loud determined to brake the woman's heart, that had followed me and was now behind me. **

**"yes father" Then they flew of into the night sky. Slowly I turned around to face the weeping once powerful woman. **

**"leave this place you are not wanted here and If you are to return or try to harm my beloved I will see to it that you will be killed as painfully and slowly as possible" I said the last words harsh and added an evil smirk. **

**She winced then literally got on her knees and begged for me all the while I laughed at her, tears where streaming down her eyes till they were red. **

**"I will show I-I still love Y-you" her face covered in pain. **

**then she beg to zip down by pants , I watched her with a pitiful smile on my face as she gave me a blow job. **

**"your sexual actions ment nothing to me before and now all I feel is your desperate touch" she stop and looked up at me. **

**"I said leave!!" I barked the words at her**

**. She ignored me and continued. I froze at the sight of her she was there my love, my A-ya she looked terrible her hair was messy, she had tear tracks running down her face. But beautiful and she soon would me mine. She made me hard just looking at her, then I started to fantasies about how I would express my love to her, Neferet must have read my mind. **

**Because she only cryed harder, then I pushed her back on the floor effortless bent down slap her right in the face for making me look like this in front of my love. I whisper into her ears **

**"you a worthless bitch a whore I hope you feel pain in your life for you have no one to attempt to try to make love to. Leave this place whore and never return". **

**By this time I had zipped up my slacks and watched her run away weeping at my words. **

one last thing im a hyparic for saying this but If y'all be reading any of my stories and liking them, then you better be reviewing it cause I ask for a certain amount of reviews or I wont write again, if I dont get them.

But keep reading and see if you like it. =)


	2. the story begins

Zoey POV

I sat there in Nyx once perfected now debred temple the high church walls within seconds demolished by the devils flames.

Her colourful stained windows shatered in a million pieces of spilters on the marble dirt polished floor. The earth had encased the floor of Nyx temple, and Nyx statue had fallen from her belevoed shrine and laid infront of me.

I was to late, there was to much to handle and the berdan was all on me. All I did was watch struked my fear and panic. the whole time I had cursed at myself for not running fast enought to not have Daruis impossible inhuman speed.

I got up with my foot dragging helplessly behind me and hoped on my good leg to the new outside world.I stared long and hard at myself in the sweet smelling bloddy mirorr. My face was torn with so much pain it was impossible to think I could ever smile again. I whipped away the blood that flowed down my face, cleared my stain tearful cheek.

And expsode my mornfilled Vampyer face, the woman in the reflection beautiful but sad her new colored crested highlighted her features in the right way. She had been thankful to the woman that had ruin her life, at least she could hold onto her beauty and it would never leave her. she had been thankfull that A-ya gave her har beauty as well as the beauty Nyx had given to her when she completed the change.

The vampyer sunk to the bloody floor in tears praying for the Goddess forgiveness. She lifted her head at the night sky and screamed the Goddess name, the woman was lost and hurt, and was pretty sure that if her wounds would not heal and not get infected. The her broken heart would be to much to berer and that would distroy her.

_****************Flashback************************* _

I laid in Starks arms as he cradled me, His head beried in mine. Land was not safe for any of us any more Under it was, hevean and above it was hell. We laid there listening to the countless screaming from the mortal infutunate not to find freedom from the flames.

All the time wincing when ever there was silence because silence was when we knew death had taken over. We were enbeded by darkness even though my fledling eyes were good compared to humans, I could not see anything.

I listen to the frantic breathing of my terrified friends to the way there hearts were racing, thank goddess we all werent human other wise sonorous beating of our hearts would kill us. Every so often I would tune out Damines hestric crying over Jacks new descover dead body. Every so often I would listen as Stieve Rea would cry out into the darkness at her dranged in red fledglings slowly died one by one this time for good.

I listened to the world above us the sounds of the demone birds wings flutterring over the conceld cave we were hidden in. Slowly realisation came to me, the blob of sounds despeld and made sense to my ears.

"Sweet goddess may the rest peacfully" Darius reapeted over the cries of my friends.

"every things dying" Apthrodit voice with out a tone to it.

My body was shaking so much I found it hard to hear. I felt Starks cold hands rubbing me in comfort, he was unable to speak a word the fear was the thing that kept him silent.

Suddenly it all stopped everything no more hestric breathing no more prayers begin said, no more desperate cries, everything was gone exsept for me. No I was wrong my body was beging lifted into strong hands, I had my eyes closed it made no sense to keep them open and not see anything.

I felt wind whipp against my face strong wind. I felt a heart beat behind me, and I felt my feet fianlly touch the soft grass ground.

I felt myself fall to the fall, and cry into the soft earth. Than his soft hands whipped the never ending tears oozing out of my face.

My death felt so sweet, he felt gental to the touch he felt like he had always been there and would never leve me again. He felt like love, like my life, like my dead consort Heath.

I felt the wrong type of heat coming from his body, the wrong type of textures from his skin as he laied beside me.

"If this my death then Heath I would stay here with you forever" At the mention of his name his grip on me became pained.

"t-that hurts" I wimpered and made a tear again.

He wiped it away again and replaced in with a soft kiss. Then we both siged in union. I giggled as he place slow kisses up and down my shoulder and arm.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

I heared the smile in his voice whan he whipered back the same words to me.

"kiss me" I whispered as soon as the words left my mouth they where masarged by his soft lips, he made the kiss so passionate so full of love, I could not bare to not fight back. I slid my tounge through his lips and we mini sword fought in his mouth. I felt his hot body suddenly become adorned my cold passion. His hands lowed to my butt and under my dress, I would have given in but something was wrong with the way he felt.

I broke the kiss and opened my eyes I stumbled back off him, and grasped my hair in furstration. I watch helplessly as Kalona crawled towards me, as he enclosed the gap between us and efforlessly removed my hands from my head.

" why are you hear" I hissed at him.

He leaned close to my neck and briskly brushed his bottom lip over my ear.

"you admitted to loving me, I am yours" his voice low and seductive.

My breathing was coming in hard when he started to kiss down my neck.

"stop it please stop it" I whispered

"I am yours Zoey this earth is ours and only ours"

I watched his amber eyes begin to fill with lust, as he lowed his lips to mine again I gave in to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pecked at my filled creasted. He laid next to me and pulled me on top of him, within seconds my dress was lying on the ground next to me. I was lying completely naked on top of the immortal.

He strained his head up to me and cupped my exsposed breast in his hand. His smile was of kindness and caring this confused me he was evil why could I feel his love.

I sat on the ground and watched Kalona beggin to undress; He laid me on the grass and laid on top of me whilst kissing me passionatly on the lips.

"I dont want this" I whispered beneath kisses.

"you yurn for this stop resisting and give in to me I well for fill your deepest pleasure I can promise you that, You are my mortal goddess"

those were his last words before I woke from the dream, and sitting up right in my room. I shoved the warm blankets off me, and saw nothing. I started hard untill the shaped of the steel iron door was infront of me I looked down at my self to see that I was completely naked. Seeing my self like this made me angery, the sun was high up in the sky and shining through the small windows in my dorm like room.

I got up and walked straight at the door.

"open the damn door and give me back my clothes"

the raven mocker replied " father saw that you were sweating so he removed them for your own comfort".

I screamed in the frustration I felt and turned around. I felt my eyes pop out my head, and I quickly pulled a sheet over me from the chair besides my door.

Kalona sat in the corner of my room smiling at me. How could I have failed to miss him sitting there his wings were spread out fully and his heart was hammering against his muscular cheast, not to mention his Amber eyes that clearly stood out from the shadows.

"I have seen you beare before my little Zoey, you have no reason to cover your self" he took a step towards me.

"All the time you have seen my like that was when I was nocked out"

He chuckled. I examied him crushaly Omg he was im boxer, sexy man boxers and his pants were on the floor next to my bed.

"why are you here"

" I simply came to comfort you the death of your friend must have struked you" he enclosed the space between us and whiped away my hair from my face.

He took off his boxers and pressed him self up against me.

"N-Neferet wont l-like this" I felt him get hard.

"I care noithing of what she likes, I am here for you"

I step away from him then and ran to the other side of my room.

"dont do this I dont want to"I pleaded with him

"when the time has come and you want me to make love to you call me to you" his voice was hushed. He put on his clothes and without a word and was out the door.

I crumbled to the floor at the thought of Stieve Rae.

PS SORRy BOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES I WAS WRITING THIS WITH BIGGEST HEADAC EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, Long time no see. **

**First off I'd like to say I'm so sorry for the practically two year wait for this story to continue. I had absolutely know Idea back then how to even use this site and I didn't really have a clue about reviews and adding favourites and all that stuff. Which I know sound dumb, but I was a complete moron back then. **

**Now that I've grown brain cells I can say that I will try and make an effort on continuing this story, because I can see that a lot of you want it. The only problem is: is that I'm fresh out of ideas right now because I'm planning on writing a fiction novel, and all of my thoughts and Ideas are wasted on that subject. **

**I know it is a lot to ask but I'm a little brain dead when it comes to this story. But please help out a writer and post some ideas, thoughts and opinion's to help the ball to start rolling again. Not to worry I will not take credit for the viewers who give me great ides i'll post a thank you note at the end of each and every chapter for that viewer or viewer. **

** Thanks again for the positive reviews. =) **

**Mzdestiiny1**


End file.
